Shinigami:Black Chaos
by Madam Jokudaim Kanaya Maryam
Summary: one thing:DO NOT FLAME ME!ALSO I ALREADY ASKED RED CROW IF I COULD DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Oh and rated M for Hari and Alexandra language, also there are two OCs' and p.s. Don't like my story then don't! Summary inside.Those who are gonna read I tried my best!


**Hi all I am deciding to make a sequel to Red Crows Harry Potter crossover with Bleach Shinigami with her permission of course!also Hari is still with Shaed and it will begin with Hari being called by Aizen in the war heres summary:**

**After the near Death given Hari now leaps through world with Shaed by his side,giving his promise Aizen had called Hari and there he meets one of the immortals an old friend there and drama becomes of it when he has to fight /OC,Shaed/Hari.**

Chapter 1

Hari stared back at Shaed.

"No"Shaed said roughly,Aizen had called Hari for help in the war but now that Hari explained to Shaed,Shaed would not allow him to go alone.

"Oh come on I'll be back soon!"Hari said huffing.

"Unless I go with you,you are not going Hari"Shaed siad.

"Fine!"Hari hissed pissed at his other half even after they knew they loved each other they stilled argued sighing Hari gazed at the sun in a world that had,all life reduced to dust from a huge battle he didn't remember about,but it was way before his or Shaed's time.

"I wonder how a battle so huge tooken place here"Hari said looking at Shaed beside him.

"What ever it was,it was huge to reduce everything to ashes and dust"Shaed said,Hari sighed and took his hand to Shaed's.

"Might as well get going"Hari said adn they were off,they fell from the sky into Hueco Mondo seeing a bareen land.

"Man this place is worser then the other one"Hari said,he wore a black dress down to his knees clinging to his figure,a silver stripe down his left side,he was wearing black high heel steel toed boots,his long hair was up in a high ponytail.

"..."Shaed was silent,his hair was up in his usual hair tie,he wore a black jacket open to show a white tank top,he had black camoe jeans and army shoes.

"Shaed?"Hari asked turning to his lover who was looking to his left.

"I knew this place back before Shinigami or Hollows were formed,I met another immortal Alexandra Chaos here"Shaed said.

"I remember her heck she was older then both of us!"Hari huffed he was good friends with her but he was a littled peeved of not seeing her in a while.

"We'll look for her after we deal with this war"Shaed said,walking away from the spot they landed.

"When will Sage,Oku and Shadow meet up with us?"Shaed asked.

"Probably two days tops"Hari said,Oku adn Shadow had to leave to do something and Sage went with them to lead them back to Hari and Shaed.

They noticed two figures playing in the sand a little girl with green hair,a skull mask on her head in a green robe playing with a woman whos hair was stranger then Ichigo's her's was long to her ass,dark purple shades lighter then Yorouchi's,tan skin egyptian,her face was out of view but her clothes were of a traveler back in the Medieval days' a black cloak,steel toe army boots,clingy black turtle neck and black pants.

"No way!"Hari said and ran over and tackled the woman,"you bitch Alexandra!"

"Hari!"She said startled,her face was sharp features like a hawk with startled lightest shade of purple,she was on her back as Hari sat on her stomach and shook her.

"Were have you been!"Hari said stopping she laid there stareing blankly at the younger immortal.

"May I get up now?"She asked flatly,as he got up along with the other immortal he noticed her figure was narrow and her chest was an A cup.

"Hey not to be mean or anything but last time I saw you,you had a fat ass and busty chest"Hari said,Alexandra twitched and suddenly kicked him under his chin making him fly and Shaed to catch him.

"YOU BRAT MY ASS WAS NOT FAT!"Alexandra roared.

"Hello again Alexandra"Shaed said.

"Hello again Shaed"Alexandra said and dodged Hari's punch.

"Why did you kick me you senile old hag!"Hari roared.

"YOU DESERVED IT!"Alexandra shouted back they glared at each other till they threw they're arm around the other's shoulders and laughed merrily.

"Its good to see you!"Hari said.

"Of course Gaki!"Alexandra said.

"Allseeuh!"a tiny girl's voice came the little girl she was playing with ran up.

"Oh Nel my little girl!"Alexandra cooed and picked her up.

"Shes calling you by your nickname Alexia?"Hari asked cooing at Nel.

"Yup I adopted her as my daughter her name is Nel"Alexandra said setting Nel on her hip,Shaed walked up.

"So why are my two students doing here?"Alexandra asked.

"Well we came because Hari promised Aizen if he had any problem he will help him once"Shaed said Alexandra sighed.

"Oh Hari you were always the odd one"Alexandra said.

"Why say that he was hot!"Hari pouted and suddenly got flicked in the head by Alexandra sending him flying back into a sand dune.

"Gaki!have you forgotten what I told you about promises!"Alexandra shouted Shaed was sweat dropping.

"NO I HAVEN'T!"Hari screamed when Alexandra took his head between her hands and shook his head wildly back and forth.

"HELPING THE WRONG SIDE WILL HAVE KARMA BITEING YOUR IDIOTICE ASS!"Alexandra shouted.

"How do you know Allseeuh?"Nel asked Shaed from were she stood.

"When me and Hari seperated Hari found Alexandra first,she was one of the older immortals and taught Hari how to use his magic to go through worlds and how to fight,I was taught by another immortal by the name of Matrix"Shaed said noticing Alexandra stopped shaking his beloved's brains out had frozen.

"Alexandra?"Hari asked.

"Never say that name Shaed"Alexandra said and let go of Hari's head,"I know were Aizen's fortress is I'll help you both out if I could travel with ya both for a while"Alexandra said.

"Deal"Shaed said Hari blinked and shook his head clear.

"Come on Nel"Alexandra said and took hold of the younge arancar.

Later they came to a white wierd fortress.

"Whats this?"Hari asked.

"This is the place were the espada and Aizen hide out"Alexandra said.

"I don't know if this is safe Allseeuh!"Nel said nervously.

"Its okay Nel no one will hurt you"Alexandra said coming to the doors thats when three arancar appeared one of them a brunnette had a 1 on his hand,the other had a 4 on his chest,the other Shaed noticed had a six on his back.

The first had touseled shoulder length wavey hair and bored face features with a wierd necklace made of teeth.

The second had black hair,eyebrows that made him look sad but emotionless face,plae white skin and dull green eyes,he had a helmet like bone structer at the left side of his face.

The last was interesting he had a ruffish smirking look with teel blue hair and a side of teeth jaw at the right cheek smirking at them.

"I don't know about you two but I'm liking 1 over there"Hari purred Shaed sighed in irritation at his lover he knew Hari loved him but even he can't stop him from looking at other men.

Alexandra slammed her elbow on top of his head.

"Shut up Gaki!"Alexandra hissed.

"Make me you old hag!"Hari said back.

"Why I oughta smack you down!"Alexandra shouted.

"..."Shaed just watched as Alexandra and Hari argued.

"Hey if you haven't noticed your on enemy base!"the sixed arrancar said.

"SHUT UP!"Alexandra and Hari shouted glareing at him making him jump.

"This is going to be long"the first espada muttered yawning.

"What should we do Ulquiorra?"the bluenette asked the 4th named Ulquiorra.

"Espada Starrk go get Aizen-sama"Ulquiorra said to the lazy arrancar who yawned and left.

"Espada Grimmjow try to get the two insects to stop they're usless argument"Ulquiorra said when Hari and Alexandra turned to him with death glared.

"What did you say?"Alexandra hissed both had killing aura surrounding them,Alexandra stormed up to the 4th espada.

"I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU LITTLE CHILD-NO I AM SO OLDER THEN YOU,YOUR A BABY TO ME!"She roared in his face and punched under his jaw sending him flying into the air,she jumped up passing his flying form and appeared above him.

"Ra's Move 3rd:_Fall of the sky!_"Alexandra shouted and kicked her foot slamming into Ulquiorra's stomach sending him crashing into the earth landing she huffed and flipped her hair back.

"Allseeuh that was cool!"Nel said Alexandra patted her head.

"May I do the honors?"Hari asked.

"Go ahead"Alexandra said.

"Sekhmet's skill 10:_Arrow's Path!_"Harri shouted and jumped into the air and shot up and then was nearing from the sky and landed his feet on Ulquiorra's stomach making him cough alittle blood and pass out.

"Nicely moved Gaki"Alexandra said calpping came.

"Yes splended"a voice came turning to show Sosuke Aizen.

"For a bad guy you aren't bad looking"Alexandra said.

"May I have your name?"Aizen asked smirking at her.

"Alexandra Chaos my two companions Shaed and Hari"Alexandra said Hari walking up forgetting about the knocked out 4th espada.

"Its nice to see you again Hari"Aizen said.

**Not done I left a cliffhanger there!hope you like it!**


End file.
